ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Union List/Lunatic Pandora
About Our main goal is to get everyone the rewards the deserve. We work our hardest to do this. It is guaranteed you will get some sort of reward if you participate. *Lunatic Pandora is named after the structure built around the Crystal Pillar in Final Fantasy VIII. Temp Leader: Tira Misu Recruiting: Currently we are recruiting for a new leader. The leader must be over lvl 100, have uvu experience, and references. If you are new to the leader experience, the founder, Duckie (LINE: fluffieducky), will be happy to assist you. Requirements Since this is a closed union, you'll have to apply. Our main requirements are to be active in-game, active on LINE, and participate in raids/events. Levels We are currently accepting players that are lvl 60+. Exceptions will be made if you have a REALLY good deck. Raids The raid process is fairly simple. 1. For raids lvl 3+ - the raid boss must have 6 people hit it to get a 100% attack before you can go all out. The raid finder has the option of killing it, or letting others take it out. 2. Wilds - Must have 3 hits to it (since it's shorter time) before you can go all out. If there's 15 min or less left, all out is a-ok. 3. Members MUST participate in a Raid Battle Season. We expect you to help, as we always need and welcome assistance. If you fail to participate in a Battle Season without notice, you will be removed from the Union. Communication We have a LINE chat room and it is required for all players to join LINE. It's difficult to answer questions in game due to the 30 character limit, especially questions for specific moves that pop up during events. Members who have been inactive for 7 consecutive days in-game, without letting us know, will be dismissed. If you are going to be out for an extended time, please let us know in game or on LINE. If you don't come back, we'll miss you and your smiling face at the dinner table. *Note: I totally understand life gets in the way of things. Don't be afraid to tell us. You don't have to say why you're taking a break, but give us the courtesy you would like to have from us. Union Wars All members will be required to participate in at least 3 Union Wars everyday. I do keep track, so I'll know! And your point total will tell me, too. At the end of the event, you must have over 150k points to continue with the union. Members under lvl 60 will be support only. If you cannot commit to 3/4 union battles a day, you will be asked to leave the union during this time. You are welcome to rejoin after uvu, but as the union is moving towards a hardcore stance, you are expected to be present. Even if you think there might be an instance of missing more than 2 battles (with the exception of emergencies), it would be best to join a casual union during uvu. Unexplained absences/tardies will not be tolerated, and you will be removed if there are 2+ unexplained absences of 3+ unexplained tardies. Communication is extremely vital during this time. If you leave mid-battle without notifying us in game or on LINE, don't be upset if you are called out. I check the system log often. I'm not a meanie butt. A friendly note about whales Whales are those who aren't afraid to "donate" (coughGivemoneytoGoogle/iTunescough) some funds to the game for BP/AP/cards. While some people think this gives an unfair advantage during Raids, it does help the union by raising our rank. This is especially helpful when Wild Raids come around and you just blew your BP load on the original Raid boss. That being said, being a whale will NEVER be a requirement. I don't expect anyone to spend money on this game. Final Notes *We're a very laid-back, causal, easy-going group. We like to have fun and enjoy the game. *We are fairly serious and are working on becoming hardcore, especially for uvu. However - we DO expect participation unless we know ahead of time what's going on (finals, family stuff, work, etc.) This means you must talk to us. Don't be scared. We don't bite (much). *There are casual, beginners, fairly serious, hardcore and whales in the group. We don't discriminate and we help each other. *Be polite and friendly. I can't stress this enough. *Suggestions are encouraged and welcome. I want us to be one big, happy, dysfunctional-in-a-good-way family. **If you are too nervous to talk about it in the group, or it concerns someone in the group, don't let it fester. Talk to me privately! *If you want to leave the group, please let me know. I'd like to know why & be given a chance to try and fix the problem. *Joining the group LINE chat means you agree to look at all of the cute cat pictures Duckie has, our wide assortment of stickers, Veserra's loli's and Leinn's many, many children. *We are a refugee chat. We have members in there from Scrubs, Infinity Persona and Cardinal Sins. We welcome anyone who just wants to chat, even if you're not a member. * Contrary to popular belief, flat is not justice. Sorry Veserra. Category:Community